


A dream is a wish your heart makes - Dngl (Donald x Gladstone)

by MonkeyLi



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: M/M, dngl - Freeform, donglad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: Wooo different couple for once. Wrote a very short little ficlet for a dear friend of mine ^^.Donald x Gladstone ♥ Very soft and fluff just as you are used from me ^^
Relationships: DNGL, Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander, donglad
Kudos: 18





	A dream is a wish your heart makes - Dngl (Donald x Gladstone)

Once again he had spent the day polishing Uncle Scrooge's coins, a monotonous, tedious job which was also badly paid. Exhausted, Donald dragged himself home. There was no-one waiting for him, as the children had spent a few days with Elvia on the countryside. He was all the more surprised when he saw that the windows in his house were lit up.

Oh no, had he forgotten to turn off the lights? A high electricity bill was the last thing he needed. But then he noticed that the front door was no longer locked and in the living room the TV was on... also it smelled like good food.

As he entered the room he saw Gladstone standing with his back to him and pouring wine into a glass. But he seemed to have heard Donald and turned to him with a smile. "Hey, there you are at last. I thought Uncle Scrooge wouldn't let you home today at all." With a proud gesture he presented the richly laid table. "You know, I won this free catering for a dinner for two that would have lapsed today, and with Daisy having her nieces over and me having a key to your house, I thought..." 

He couldn't get any further because Donald had fallen around his neck. Embarrassed, he put his arms around him. "That bad?" His voice sounded almost tender. "So you see how lucky you are to know such a generous man like me. Who only thinks of others." 

Donald broke away from the embrace a little and looked at him with a raised brow. "What?" Asked Gladstone in utter confusion. But Donald just sighed and shook his head, smiling. "If only you would shut up just once..." Gladstone pretended to be offended, "Pff, make me!" 

And Donald kissed him. 

A pleasant shiver ran down his spine as he felt Gladstone return the touch after a short hesitation...

Donald awoke and put his hands in front of his face in shame. That dream again. What was wrong with him? Almost every morning he woke up with this undefined longing. Longing for his unbearable cousin whose smile and blond curls he couldn't get out of his head. Did he have no taste at all? Sighing, he straightened up to start the day. A dream remained nothing but a dream. 

But when he wanted to put the blanket back he noticed that someone had wrapped himself in the other side. With a beating heart he looked to the side and saw some blonde curls peeking out from under the blanket. 

Suddenly he could clearly hear the person next to him talking in his sleep: "Hmmm, Donald..."


End file.
